Teaching the Teacher
by Krimmro
Summary: Poor Kakashi has not been well these days and his fears haunt him until a certain blond fox boy and his brunette friend come over one night to cheer him up.


Warning: Contains yaoi, uh, suppose to be KakaNaru, but with a little twist! ;D

Requested by Reborn8059! I hope you enjoy!

Teaching the Teacher

Kakashi Hatake. The copy cay ninja. Feared by all and fears no one or nothing...

Or, so people thought.

Kakashi feared one thing and that was getting old. He wouldn't be as agile and have as much strength. When you get old, your muscles become weak and inflexible. He also feared that he'd lose his good looks by them being replaced with freckles and wrinkles.

He has feared this for a while but has recently started to show worry, and Naruto (Being oblivious to everthing actually paid attention) noticed something worrying his teacher. The blond fox boy didn't like seeing friends or teachers worried and feeling like crap, so one day Naruto confronted Kakashi about it.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Kakashi said sitting on a park bench. Naruto didn't buy it.

"C'mon Sensei! You can tell me."

Kakashi trusted him enough, but just to be sure:

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise!" Naruto said holding up his pinky finger. The silverette came right out with it.

"I'm afraid of getting old." Kakashi looked away from the fox boy.

"Pfftt! That's it? I thought it was something serious." Naruto said raising his hand to the back of his head. Obviously Naruto didn't understand the older man very well.

"Naruto, this IS serious!" Kakashi said sitting down on a park bench. What did Naruto know about kakashi anyways? Being an 18 year old he should try to understand people more. "In 10 years I probably won't be able to do the things I can now; which is a scary thought." The teacher continued.

Naruto started to feel a little bad and guilty for making fun of his teacher. He wanted to help him… but how can he? Then it hit him.

"Hey, sensei… will you be home tonight?" The blond boy suddenly asked. Kakashi stared at the fox child in question.

"I should be, why?"

"I'm going to stop by later and cheer you up. Not right now though because I hear Ichiraku ramen calling me. I'll see you later!" Naruto said and ran down the path and around the corner, out of sight. As he was running he thought out a plan… Kakashi likes those make-out series, right? And Naruto has read some because of being with Pervy Sage… so.

Oh, this is going to be good.

Later that night Naruto stopped by kakashi's place just like he said he would. After they got settled the blond told the silver headed man that Shikamaru would be stopping by later also.

"Shikamaru? Why?" Kakashi said taking of his mask.

"Oh, you'll see," Naruto teased, "Hey sensei, have you ever tried anything that you've read in the make-out series?" Naruto suddenly asked. Kakashi nearly fell out of his seat.

"Not… No… What are you getting at?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. The blond let out a sigh and got up out of his seat. He walked towards kakashi and took off his black T-shirt, revealing well toned abs.

"Well, I thought that tonight I'd make you feel as young as me." The fox boy's voice was so seductive, and he had a sexy look on his face. Kakashi couldn't look away and he got worked up over this. Naruto walked closer and sat on the older mans lap.

"So, what do you say?" The blond had a tempting look I his eye. Without answering the boy, the older ninja put his hands on the younger ninja's ass and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto squeaked in surprise but relaxed into it. The jonin porously stuck his tongue into the genin's mouth, earning a muffled moan. Their pink muscles battled for dominance.

The fox boy wanted to make this special for his teacher so Naruto scooted forward a tad more, rubbing their clothed arousals together. Kakashi leaned back, breaking the battle and took a deep breath in. Naruto smiled and looked mischievously at the bed and back. The jonin nodded as the genin wrapped his legs around kakashi's torso so he wouldn't fall. Still making out, the silver headed man slowly laid down on the bed, making sure not to hurt the rowdy being under him. Just then the blond slowly slid his hand to kakashi's pants and started tugging at the hem of the sweats. Kakashi angled himself to help with the removal.

As soon as both the teacher's pants and underwear were removed, Naruto started to stroke his teacher's hardness. The older man moaned as the boys under him devilishly. Kakashi sat up and took off his shirt, now being completely nude. Suddenly the fox boy grabbed his sensei's shoulders and pushed him down, and then he crawled over the older man and grabbed his manhood again, earning another gasp from below.

"Oh, you started without me." Came a voice from the door. Both males stopped to look at a dark haired boy who was smiling.

"Sorry Shikamaru, couldn't wait." Naruto said as their teacher looked back and forth at them in confusion. Shikamaru walked towards the shirtless boys, taking his shirt off and ponytail out as well. Naruto was still stroking the flustered man's length when Shikamaru leaned on the bed and gave Naruto a kiss, turning it quickly into tonsil hockey. Kakashi knew that they were toying with him; trying to get him worked up.

"Did you bring it?" The blond asked the brunette, breaking the kissing. Shikamaru nodded and both boys looked at the surprised man, smiling pleasantly. The brunette crawled towards the silvered man and placed his lips on his. Kakashi moaned into the kiss from the pleasure he was still receiving down below. The brunette climbed behind the teacher and laid the older man on top of him, while Naruto unzipped his pants. Then he grabbed the lube from Shikamaru's backpack and poured some into is hand and started rubbing himself. Kakashi was licking his lips as the brunette took hold of the older mans wrists as Naruto positioned himself between the older man's legs.

"Go on, Naruto." The silver haired man nodded. Naruto obliged and pushed his hips forward, stretching out the older man. Kakashi gasped at the intrusion and the blond waited until his teacher adjusted.

"Shikamaru, take rear." Naruto told the brunette, motioning him to come behind him.

"Gladly." Then he let go of Kakashi's wrists and climbed behind Naruto, unzipping his pants on the way. He then grabbed the tube that was sitting beside Naruto and put a little in his hand and gave himself a few pumps before placing his aching muscle inside the fox boy. The blond gasped as he adjusted to the stretch.

Shikamaru leaned forward and whispered into the blonds' ear. "Ready?" Naruto nodded and the two teenagers looked at the older man who also nodded. Naruto's hips rolled forward and back in sync with Shika's, so when Naruto rolled back, the brunette's length would go inside him as shika also pushed forward.

Kakashi could not believe the pleasure of being stretched or how it felt so good. He had forgotten all his troubles as soon as the fox boy entered his home.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as the pleasure of fucking and being fucked filled him to the brim. Sweat was dripping off their bodies as both teens started to pick up the pace; as one after the other moaned in ecstasy. "Faster." Someone would say.

Naruto suddenly brushed up against his teachers bundle over nerves and kakashi called out Shikamaru's and Naruto's name.

"Oh, Sensei!" Naruto moaned, making the older man come over the edge. The blond angled himself to get a better feel on both sides and when he did the brunette behind him hit his prostate. The blond moaned ever so loudly and whipped his head back. He then felt warmth on his stomach and looked down to see kakashi's cum where the warmth was. Kakashi was out of breath and seeing stars but still enjoyed the pleasure of being in the position he was in. This was better than he thought.

Suddenly Naruto came into the older man and when he did his muscles tightened around shikamaru's length.

"Naruto… I'm-" shikamaru said as he released his seed into the fox boy. Naruto's insides filled with warmth as both of them collapsed onto the bed, both seeing stars as well. Naruto had hopped that he did please his teacher.

"How… was… that?" Naruto said, panting to try to catch his breath.

"That was… better… than reading… it." Kakashi said as all 3 of them laughed. The silvered man sat up. "But really, thank you Naruto. That did make me feel a whole lot better; and Shikamaru, thanks for joining in."

"No... problem." Shikamaru panted.

"Do you think we could do it again?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru and naruto laughed, but stopped when they saw their teacher wasn't laughing.

"I was being serious." He stated.

_/pervert/_ Naruto thought. But he did enjoy it… maybe they could do it another ti- MAN! He's starting to sound like the perverted, old sage!

Kakashi was right; Naruto didn't understand anything about older people. Man, did he have a long ways to go.

END

**A/N:: Well? My first KakaNaru…er… Narukaka, I guess XD Either way suits me. **

**The idea goes to Reborn8059 on DA. She told me and I wrote it out! I hope she likes it…:'D It's a little late though XD I do apologize for that**. **School was killing me and using up all my spares XD ha-ha… oh… **

**Any who, I hope I did well! It was my second request eva! **

**R&R Please! **


End file.
